Making Cullen Nervous
by X-MENobsession
Summary: A cute series of short stories chronicling the Cullen/Trevelyan romance through Cullen's interactions with other members of the Inquisition, typically leaving the commander embarrassed, flustered, uncomfortable, etc. This will go in chronological order of the game meaning later chapters will most likely have spoilers.
1. 1 - Leliana

**AN: A series of short stories chronicling the Cullen/Travelyan romance through Cullen's interactions with other members of the Inquisition, typically leaving Cullen embarrassed, flustered, etc. (which is why we all love him, isn't it?) This will go in chronological order of the game (at least as much as possible), meaning later chapters will most likely have spoilers for the end of the game. **

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_

**Chapter 1 - Leliana**

"It's almost… beautiful, isn't it?"

Leliana's voice snapped Cullen out of his thoughts as they both stared at the Breach from the spymaster's tent in Haven.

"It will be beautiful when we close it," he replied, turning back to their work. Who knew it took so much paperwork to start an inquisition?

"How are our soldiers looking?" Leliana allowed her gaze to linger on the ominous hole in the sky before fully returning to reality with her colleague.

"Incredibly varied," Cullen responded. "They come to us with all levels of experience and armor. It'll take a lot of time and effort to sort them into a cohesive army. On the bright side they're all very… _enthusiastic_ about our cause."

"Not exactly Templars, are they?"

"Certainly not." Cullen smiled cheekily. "But that's not necessarily a bad thing. Nevertheless, I've written to a few Templars I suspect may have reached the end of their rope with the order. The more veterans we have on our side, the better."

As Cullen glanced around their struggling camp his eyes quickly fell on the newest face of the inquisition. Though they had met briefly near the breach, the attacking darkspawn made it difficult for the commander to truly take notice of her, but now he could hardly stop himself. Her fiery hair was pulled back into a hasty ponytail, leaving delicate waves to framer her pale face. A deep, fresh cut covered her left eye but was quickly forgotten once she revealed her sparkling green irises. She walked briskly with Cassandra to the Chantry building and Cullen, without realizing it, turned his body to watch their entire trek. Though the pair failed to notice him Leliana did not and her laugh quickly brought his attention back to the spy.

"Beautiful… isn't she?" Leliana asked as she continued her taunting laugh.

Cullen's face reddened and he tried to cover it with a stern glare. "Excuse me, Madame Spymaster, but is it not part of my duties to be familiar with the members of this Inquisition? Forgive me for doing my job."

But this didn't hinder Leliana's amusement. "Well, since you're so familiar with the 'members of this Inquisition'…" She swiftly pointed at a nearby scout, who trembled at the sudden attention placed on him, and asked, "What's his name?"

Cullen's mind raced. He had seen the scout's face many times before but the name eluded him. It began with a P… or a B… Q? "I don't have time to play your little games, Leliana," he replied and brought a piece of paper absurdly close to his tomato-red face.

Leliana chuckled and dug through a pile of reports. Upon finding the correct one, she read it aloud to Cullen who was still pretending to read. "Rhysa Evelyn Trevelyan: member of the noble house Trevelyan of Ostwick. The youngest child of Bann Reynold Trevelyan, Rhysa accompanied members of her extended family to the Conclave, where she emerged as the incident's sole survivor, now bearing a strange 'mark' on her left hand. It is still unknown if this 'mark' was a side effect of the Breach or its cause."

By the time Leliana stopped reading Cullen had put his paper down and now stared at the Chantry building the Lady Trevelyan had entered. "The Herald of Andraste?"

"So people say." Leliana threw the report back onto the pile. "In fact, we're supposed to be officially meeting her about now. You'll have more time to stare."

"I wasn't staring!" Cullen protested. "I've already told you I was just… noticing. I notice people."

Leliana sauntered off in the same direction as the Herald, laughing, "Whatever you say, Commander."


	2. 2 - Dorian

**AN: A series of short stories chronicling the Cullen/Trevelyan romance through Cullen's interactions with other members of the Inquisition, typically leaving Cullen embarrassed, flustered, etc. (which is why we all love him, isn't it?) This will go in chronological order of the game (at least as much as possible), meaning later chapters will most likely have spoilers for the end of the game. **

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_

**Chapter 2 - Dorian**

"A life of service and sacrifice. Are Templars also expected to give up… physical temptations?"

Maker's breath! What was all that about? And when she agreed to stay behind at Haven there was a look. He was sure there was a look… Maybe. Cullen stared at the chess set before him but all he really saw was her face. He had told her he wouldn't let her sacrifice herself again. Was that too much? No. It was part of his job to protect her, just as it was her job to put herself in danger. And that was all, despite what he might like to imagine was between them.

"Do you play, Commander?" Dorian approached Cullen, ripping him from his thoughts.

"What? Play?" Dorian gestured toward the untouched board. "Ah," Cullen realized. "Are you looking for a game? I should warn you, I've been playing for years."

Dorian sat across from him and smiled wryly. "Well, seeing as it's a game of cunning and intellect I am, obviously, a natural." Cullen scoffed and made the first move. "What I interrupting anything?" Dorian asked as he moved a piece forward.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's just that you seemed deep in though. I hope I didn't disrupt some brilliant plan to defeat Corypheus brewing in your head."

Cullen sighed. "Unfortunately, no. I was just… thinking. I'm glad to have some company, though."

"Yes, as populated as Skyhold is it can sometimes feel… lonely." Dorian chuckled. "It's just like home!"

Cullen was amazed at how easily Dorian could spit out a sentence filled with so much pain in such a light-hearted way. Seeking to change the subject he asked, "Are you enjoying the Inquisition?"

"Seeing as how it only exists because the sky is ripping apart at the seams, I suppose I'm enjoying it as much as anyone can. The food could be better. And why in all of Thedas are we in the mountains? We couldn't have found a nice fortress on a secluded tropical island somewhere?"

Cullen smiled and thumbed a pawn in his hand. He turned to look around the courtyard and there she was, the Inquisitor, chatting with Revered Mother Giselle. She had that look on her face – the one she always had when she was listening intently to someone. He still wasn't sure if it was a façade or if she was actually interested in what everyone had to say. She gave him that look whenever he talked about Templars, proper armor fittings, and calibrating the trebuchets. He liked to believe she was interested. She certainly asked a lot of questions.

"…and he had the audacity to accuse me of eating it! I don't even like taffy! It's too chewy…"

Cullen realized he had been ignoring Dorian for some time, not that the mage seemed to notice. Nonetheless, he felt guilty and tried to pay attention to his story but it proved much more difficult than he thought and his gaze wandered back to the Inquisitor. When he heard Dorian finally take a breath to contemplate his next move, Cullen couldn't resist asking, "So, what do you think of our Inquisitor?"

Dorian looked up at him and stated frankly, "I'm madly in love with her," resulting in Cullen uncontrollably making a face of horror and confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry," Dorian continued. "I meant _you_ are madly in love with her."

Cullen tried to contort his face back to a normal position but he felt it growing redder and his mouth seemed to have stopped working. "I… wha… huh?"

Dorian leaned back in his chair, extremely amused with how uncomfortable the commander had become. "I may be incredibly handsome, but I'm not stupid. I can tell when I'm being ignored for a pretty girl. It's rare, mind you, but it does occasionally happen."

Cullen wanted so desperately to speak, to end this conversation now, but he just couldn't, so Dorian happily continued.

"And then you try 'casually' bringing her up. "What do you think of the Inquisitor?" What exactly were you hoping I would say? That she told Sera, who told Varric, who told me that she has a crush on you? Or are you just at that stage of wild infatuation where you just want to talk about her to anyone who will listen? If so, I'm happy to oblige. What is it you wanted to talk about? Her smile? Those green eyes? She's got a nice backside too."

"Can we just finish our game?" Finally, Cullen had gotten something out.

Dorian laughed, clearly quite pleased with himself and replied, "Of course, Commander."


	3. 3 - Cole

**Chapter 3 - Cole**

It was a sunny day in Skyhold, as Cullen observed from the small window behind his desk. The sun's reflection on the snow-capped Frostbacks made the whole skyline sparkle. It was the type of day Cullen remembered loving as a child. He and his brother would catch frogs at the lake and his mother would huff and puff when they came home covered in mud. They'd take their time washing off in the backyard, though, enjoying every last bit of sunlight left. After dusk his sister, Mia, would collect all the moonflowers around their house, which only blossomed under the full moon, and make a necklace out of them. She'd put the necklace around Cullen and beg him to play some pretend game with her, and, after much resistance and groaning, he'd always give in.

"Captain Rylen's report on the Western Expanse for you, Ser."

Cullen sighed and waved the soldier out of his office. Those days were long gone now. He sat down and began to read the report when a bang forced him to look up to see Cole climbing up the ladder to Cullen's bedroom, carrying a large bucket under one arm. While Cullen was uncomfortable with Cole entering his private quarters, he knew he'd only be more uncomfortable if he actually spoke to him and decided to leave the boy alone for now. Cole had done plenty of strange things around Skyhold, but they were mostly harmless, and the Inquisitor seemed to trust him, not that anyone could figure out why.

Cullen continued reading the report as Cole climbed down the ladder without the bucket and walked out the door. His absence was only temporary, however, as he came back with a sack that seemed to be filled with dirt, and up the ladder he went. Cullen huffed when he lost his place in the report as Cole climbed back down and left again. The room was silent for a moment, and Cullen attempted to read the same sentence for the third time when Cole entered yet again, holding a small shovel.

"What are you doing?" Cullen finally asked, exasperated.

Cole looked at him blankly and responded, "Gardening."

Cullen rubbed the inner corners of his eyes. "But _why_ are you gardening in my bedroom?"

Cole's stare remained unchanged. "Because it smells nice."

Cullen groaned. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"It won't make you feel better."

"What?" Cullen looked up at Cole who was now playing with the candle on his desk.

"Hitting me. You want to. But it won't make you feel better."

"Are you sure about that?"

Cole stopped playing with the candle and looked thoughtful. "The other won't make you feel better either."

Cullen forced himself not to fall into Cole's trap. He would not ask questions. He would not prolong this conversation. But Cole never did understand that it took two people to have a conversation.

"Twirling, turning, burning. Nothing's real. Like the pictures in the cage. You see but can't touch. They all disappear."

Cullen turned to face the window. The sun warmed his face as he closed his eyes and tried to block out the voice.

"Shades can't be solved with swords. Seeing, touching, feeling, knowing. If you don't know it can't be real. If it's not real you don't want it."

Cole fell silent and Cullen slowly opened his eyes only to find that Cole had moved to stand right before him, the sun shining brightly on his young face.

"She likes you too."

"That's enough!" Cullen yelled and stomped toward the door.

"But she's not real. You see but can't touch. You can't stab feelings with a blade."

Cullen opened to door and stood beside it. "Get out," he grumbled, trying not to hear the spirit's words.

Cole slowly obliged but stopped in front of the angry commander and spoke softly, "She won't disappear." Then he left and Cullen slammed the door behind him. He sat at his desk and picked up the report he still hadn't finished reading, with Cole's words swirling around his head in an uncomfortable way. After some time spent calming down, the door opened and in strode the Inquisitor.

"Was there something you needed?" he asked, remaining professional.

"I thought we could talk? Alone?"

"Alone? I mean of course."

The two walked onto the barracks wall…

That night, as Cullen took off his armor and prepared to sleep, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. They had admitted how they felt and shared a kiss. The one thing he had hoped for but never believed feasible had become a reality. If he closed his eyes and imagined hard enough he could still feel her in his arms, taste her on his lips, smell her…

Cullen opened his eyes when he realized the scent wasn't just in his imagination. He looked around the bedroom and found Cole's gardening project – a bucket filled with dirt with some sort of plant growing out of it sitting on the floor. He walked over to examine it more closely. The winds shifted and the clouds blew away, revealing a large full moon. The moonbeams entered the room through the opening in the ceiling and landed perfectly on the plant. Before Cullen's eyes it blossomed into a milky white moonflower. Gently touching its petals, he remembered the happy nights of his childhood as the familiar scent filled the room. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Thank you," he whispered, and Cole, sitting on the roof, watching the moon, smiled.


	4. 4 - Josephine

**Chapter 4 – Josephine**

"We could send a small squadron of soldiers to protect the Duke. We can surely spare the manpower and it would send a message of strength."

The Inquisitor considered her military advisor's suggestion as she stared at the war table. "That sounds best," she finally spoke and moved a marker on the map. "What's next?"

Josephine studied her ledger. "We have received an interesting… proposal from Marquis Abel."

Rhysa raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Exactly as I have said. It is a proposal." Josephine gave an amused smile. "The Marquis believes it would be beneficial to the Inquisition's power and reputation if the Inquisitor were to marry into Orlesian nobility. Specifically, if you were to marry _him_."

"What?" Cullen exclaimed from his side of the table. "This is ridiculous! This 'Marquis' is clearly trying to use the Inquisition's influence to raise his own social status. Why are we even entertaining such nonsense?"

"Jealous, Commander?" Leliana looked knowingly at Cullen from under her spymaster hood. Cullen glared back at her. He knew that all of Skyhold was aware of his relationship with Rhysa. Gossip travelled fast when the nearest city was days away. But the last thing he wanted to hear was an accusation that it affected either of their judgment when it came to the Inquisition.

"She's never even met this man! Of course she won't be marrying him. Why are we still talking about this?"

"Never meeting someone is hardly a reason not to marry them," Leliana argued, enjoying how she clearly ruffled Cullen's feathers.

"It's true," Josephine added, seeing the game Leliana played and wanting to join in. "I know of many couple with an arranged marriage who are very happy together. Perhaps our Inquisitor should consider the offer…"

Cullen looked at Rhysa, who simply stared down with her arms crossed, her thoughts a mystery to him.

"I see a spring wedding…" Leliana teased. "No, no… Winter! And the bride will be dressed head to toe in fur!"

Cullen scowled and Leliana and Josephine giggled side-by-side like school girls. Eventually, the laughing stopped as Rhysa spoke up. "Leliana, have your spies reported back from the Hinterlands yet?"

"Y… yes," Leliana responded, all three advisors caught off guard by the sudden shift in subject. "But I'm afraid they're in my office in the tower."

"Then we should end this meeting now so I can see them." Rhysa moved toward the door.

"But... the Marquis?" Cullen stammered.

Rhysa looked at him quizzically. "That? Well, obviously I'm going to send him a polite and stern refusal. Why are we still talking about this?" Rhysa left and Leliana followed, shooting Cullen a smug smile along the way.

Cullen groaned and snapped at Josephine, "Must you two act that way?"

Josephine was too accustomed to the Commander's temper to be intimidated. "It's just harmless fun. You turn such an adorable shade of pink!"

"It's unprofessional!"

"Like dating your boss?"

Cullen's head sank and the room went silent. Josephine realized immediately that she had taken her teasing a step too far. Suddenly she felt acutely aware of where she stood – a war room. There was an insane demi-god and possibly an archdemon trying to break the world and instead of remaining poised and diligent she was making fun of a military commander over his innocent romance.

"Cullen…" She started to apologize, but Cullen had composed himself and stood tall again, the sunlight reflecting off his armor and his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"It's fine," he said. "And you don't need to worry about the Inquisitor and I. It's nothing serious."

Josephine's heart sank further into her stomach. "But I heard…"

"Rumors," Cullen swiftly responded. "Yes, we may have been seen together…"

"I'm happy for the two of you!" Josephine tried desperately to undo what she had done. "Really I am!"

"You can be happy when we defeat Corypheus. Until then, only the Inquisition matters."

Cullen left the room and Josephine simply stared into thin air as his heavy footsteps echoed down the hall. She sank into her chair and sighed miserably. That was the last time she tried to keep up with Leliana.


End file.
